


Avengers Tower, New York

by BadWolfNovak



Series: You Left Your Diary At My House [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Clint Barton Feels, Dogs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Clint leaves things where a certain someone can see.Aw feelings, no.





	Avengers Tower, New York

> _I cried at the curb when you first said, "Oel ngati kameie"_ (  _I see you_ )

 

Clint doesn't handle his feelings appropriately. But he's found a way to cope that the therapist he had to see after the battle of New York said was good so he stuck with it. He writes letters to his brother Barney; he doesn't send them or show them to anyone. It was just easy to pretend to update his brother on his life than to talk to someone.

He hadn't meant to leave them on the kitchen counter, he was only going to be away for a minute to take Lucky out, but of course the over-energetic lab had seen a squirrel and chased it away from the tower. And Bucky wasn't meaning to snoop but his keen eyesight caught his name on the archer's paper and curiosity won.

_Bucky isn't like everyone else. Sounds dumb, I know. But he sees me, like really sees me. Not as Hawkeye, not as an Avenger, not as someone who needs pity or whatever because of Loki; he just sees Clint, a mess of a person who eats way too much pizza and drinks way too much coffee, and he still wants to be around me and hang out with me. Maybe I'm an idiot for falling in love with him but I_ _feel like I don't need to pretend to be anyone else when I'm with him. It's different, in a good way._

The soldier's heart felt like it was trying to crawl up his throat and his stomach had dissipated into a million butterflies. The feelings only intensify when Clint's face comes into view as he enters scolding Lucky.

It takes a moment before Clint realizes Bucky's there and another for him to notice his letter is in the brunet's hands. He stands gaping silently like the idiot he is before yanking the paper and speeding to his floor in the tower.


End file.
